Volados de placer
by Ruedi
Summary: (Para la actividad "Música para el cuore compartido" del tópic Poliamor, del foro Proyecto 1-8) Nene comienza a meterse en la vida de Kiriha más de lo que debería. Los volados del placer no dejan a Kiriha en paz. Pero él tiene a Ruki...


Después de cuatrocientos mil millones de años subo el reto. Lamento muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo el atraso. No debí dejar pasar tanto tiempo, LO SIENTO.

Heme aquí, con este trío extraño. Heme aquí, haciendo parejas crossovedas de distintas series de Digimon. Porque las amo y porque adoro mezclar temporadas. La canción que me tocó fue "Voy a caer en la tentación" de Chino y Nacho. No escucho este género musical, y no estoy muy a favor de infidelidad. Pero creo que puedo lograr algo. A fin de cuentas, lo tengo a Kiriha. Kiriha es un HDP si quiere. Recen a los doce Devas para que esto tenga sentido. Seguro que me queda como una mala telenovela, pero lo intenté e_e

Debo admitir que tenía una idea en mente, pero no me cerraba, así que lo escribiré de nuevo. Y lo termnaré antes de que termine el 2017. Lo prometí y cumpliré (¿?)

Ojalá les guste. Y sino vieron Xros Wars, pos… Lo lamento XD La idea original siempre fue hacerlo con un Ruki/Nene/Kiriha. Adoro el Ruki/Kiriha, así que démosle para adelante (?)

Volados de placer

 **Capítulo único** : _Rosa lujuria_

Cuando veía sus ojos, eran con otra tonalidad, porque Ruki era de un amatista claro, un lavanda suave, un lila de porcelana…

La otra era una amatista intensa, misteriosa, atrapante… Brillaba con un dejo de oscuridad que llamaba su atención.

Ruki dormía plácidamente, relajada, como una muñeca de porcelana con el cabello rojizo desparramado por su cara y sus hombros. Tenía la piel pálida, que chocaba con el fuego de su pelo. Ruki era una combinación que a Kiriha lo había vuelto loco desde que apenas la había conocido en una reunión aburrida de negocios con empresas importantes que ahora no venían al caso. Lo primero que había visto de ella fue su espalda y la figura envuelta en un precioso vestido largo azul eléctrico. Era su color preferido y también, la fotógrafa del evento. Habían tenido unos roces porque él se había ofrecido a ayudarla ya que su vestido largo se había atorado con sus sandalias. Ruki no quería ayuda de un "rico fanfarrón", él se ofreció porque la vio en apuros. Ella detestó la caballerosidad, él no quería perderla de vista.

Insistió por tanto tiempo a su manera, tuvieron tantos encontronazos, pero al fin, ella aceptó que su corazón bailaba a su lado. Porque Kiriha Aonuma tenía una personalidad que hacía que lo odiaras y lo amabas al mismo tiempo. Ruki se dio cuenta que a pesar de su orgullo y superioridad había un hombre con buenas intenciones. Y que también odiaba las mismas cosas que ella.

Y Ruki sabía ponerlo en su lugar. Algo que no muchas personas habían logrado en él.

Pareja por demás curiosa, pero supieron amarse.

Y cuando todo flotaba bien, la otra amatista, más oscura, iba apareciendo en forma de tormentas temporales. No podía evitarse porque ambas amatistas eran muy buenas amigas, sólo que Nene Amano era completamente distinta a Ruki: cabello castaño, ojos lilas más intensos que Makino, carismática, misteriosa y una idol. Sí, una de esas tantas mujeres que dedican sus vida a cantar y ser una estrella para otros. Nene amaba cantar, amaba hacer lo que le gustaba a pesar de que padre se lo había prohibido toda la vida. Amano sabía salir airosa de sus problemas, buscando la mejor estrategia para eso.

Kiriha también era un buen estratega, y dejó engatusarse por unos volados rosados que lo encontraron una noche cuando había ido, obligatoriamente, a verla a un recital. Ruki lo iba a acompañar, pero tuvo una sesión de fotografía a último minuto y le pidió a su pareja que asistiera para que Nene no se pusiera. Ruki le tenía estima a Amano desde que la conoció. Pero se tuvo que ganar su lugar: Ruki odiaba el mundo de las idols, la moda, los vestidos y las cosas femeninas. Siempre había sido así. Pero Nene era distinta: decidida, fría a su manera y orgullosa. Tenía aptitudes poco comunes para ser una idol musical. Y así estudió modelaje en la agencia que tenía Rumiko Makino. Y como Ruki estaba dando sus primeros pasos para ser una fotógrafa profesional, fue una de sus primeras modelos. Ruki era excelente para las fotos, tanto que Nene jamás volvió a contratar otro fotógrafo que fuera ella.

Así de extraña, pero interesante era su amistad.

Pero en fin, al término del recital, Kiriha se sintió aliviado de ello. No le caía mal Nene, era la mejor amiga de su novia, pero era… ¿Extraña? No podía describirla, lo ponía incómodo. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos distintos a los de Ruki, pero tan similares también…. Alejó un instante esos pensamientos y fue al estacionamiento cerca del recital donde su coche estaba aparcado. Descubrió una sombra sentado en el capó de su auto. Precavido, observó la situación y analizó la misma: tenía sus puños para defenderse en caso de ser un robo y no tenía cobardía en su alma, así que, sigiloso como un zorro previo a atacar a su presa, fue moviéndose de manera tal que la luz de la noche iluminó la figura.

No era un ladrón. O sí, pero tenía volados rosas y botas blancas. Y se reía graciosamente como una diablesa a punto de hacer una travesura.

—Qué susto 3espetó Kiriha, con una gota de sudor—. ¿Qué haces, no vas a ver a tus fans?

—Ellos me pueden esperar un momento —contestó, bajando del coche. Tenía un vestido todo a volados rosados.

—¿Quieres dejarle algo a Ruki? —preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupadamente mientras sacaba las llaves del coche. Nene se metió en su camino, acortando la distancia. Lo miraba con intensidad y esos ojos lilas profundos lo intimidaban tanto… ¡Ruki también lo intimidaba, pero de otra forma! Se le nubló la mente y se le paró el corazón—. Quítate, le hice un favor a Ruki, así que vete y déjame irme.

—Ah, no, no quisiera…. —dijo ella, sonriente, como una niña inocente—. Es decir, ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Ruki?

Kiriha tuvo una mala corazonada, así que sencillamente se alejó de ella y entró por el otro lado. Nene no se lo esperó y apenas notó el motor encendiendo el auto, se alejó y lo saludó. El rubio estaba de los nervios. ¿Qué le ocurría? Mientras conducía a casa, recordaba las veces que Nene los había ido a visitar. Normalmente, siempre era de vestimentas de colores claros, solía mirar revistas de moda con Ruki y discutir de cosas que a él no le interesaban demasiado. Pero Nene siempre pedía la opinión de él por algún motivo que no conocía.

—¿Acaso es idiota esa mujer? —pensó en voz llegando a casa. Dejó el coche en el estacionamiento y al subir al departamento encontró una nota de la pelirroja, explicándole que la sesión se había atrasado y que regresaría pasada la una de la madrugada. Suspiró y vio que recién eran las once y media. Comenzó a preparar la cena…

…

—Gracias —agradeció Ruki un mediodía mientras se sentaba en el asiento acompañante. El rubio sonrió, como solía hacía para ella, y arrancó el coche—. Esta Nene… Al menos puede avisar que necesita una sesión de manera más organizada —Kiriha soltó una carcajada y su pareja lo vio, sorprendido. No solía reír con ganas a menudo.

—Bueno… ¿Nene no es así? —dijo él, algo sonrojado—. No me mires así como si fuera un marciano al que acabas de ver reír una vez. Tú tampoco eres de risa fácil —Ruki se hizo la tonta y miró por el espejo retrovisor—. Ya la conoces, no veo por qué te sorprende.

Llegaron al estudio en seguida. Nene estaba junto a un muchacho rubio, más alto que ella.

—¿Yuu también quiere una sesión de fotos? —El hermano menor de la castaña se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Viniste a asistirla? Nene, no hacía falta.

—No iba a dejar al pobre de Kiriha hacer todo —El otro rubio, que salía del coche y abría el capó del mismo, le dio una mirada amenazante. Ruki calmó las aguas y pidió a los dos Amano que entraran, que en seguida iban a preparar todo.

Cuando las luces estuvieron listas, y los accesorios también, Nene salió del vestuario llevando una lencería de dos piezas en color azul oscuro.

—¡Dijiste que era de trajes de baño! —recriminó su hermano. Nene se puso a reír.

—No seas infantil, Yuu —dijo la castaña—. La revista es de trajes de baños, pero también venden lencería. La dueña muy amablemente me trajo estas prendas y Ruki sabrá cómo hacerme lucir, ¿no? —la pelirroja bufó: no era la primera vez que Nene salía con sesiones de fotos de lo más variopintas. La última así fue con disfraces para promocionar un videojuego—. Muy bien, estoy en tu manos, Ruki.

Makino, concretada, iba dando indicaciones a su modelo: que una pose así, una pose allá, una mirada más arriba y otras más al centro. Fueron seis cambios de ropa y duró casi tres horas hacer toda la sesión.

—¡Gracias, Ruki! Te pagaré, claro —comentó Nene mientras se cambiaba en su camerino. La pelirroja estaba exhausta y se había sentado a beber algo para tomar. Era verano y el calor se sentía en el aire. Le hizo un gesto despreocupado. Se terminó de poner una blusa y una falda, tomó una bolsita y le dijo que iba al baño.

Kiriha y Yuu terminaron de sacar las luces.

—Voy a guardarlas en el coche, ¿está abierto, no? —preguntó el menor de los rubios. Aonuma asintió y vio que llevaba un par. Él también cargó otros y justo cuando empezaba a caminar, Nene se le metió en el camino.

—¿Qué haces? Casi te golpeo.

—Lo siento, déjame darte una mano —agarró unos paneles y caminó detrás de Kiriha. Se pegó un momento a él y le susurró—. Oye, tu color preferido es el azul, ¿no? —Kiriha casi se tropieza y sintió las mejillas encenderse sin que lo pudiera controlar, ¿qué quería esta mujer, ahora?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió él, deteniéndose de golpe. Yuu había entrado a recoger otras cosas y no les prestó atención.

—Que si te gusta el azul —siguió diciendo ella, bajito. Kiriha dejó las luces en el coche y Nene los paneles—. Tengo algo en color azul debajo de la blusa —y le sonrió de manera… ¿Extraña? El rubio quedó paralizado unos segundos, reaccionó, cerrando el capó con fuerza, y sonrojado hasta la médula. Se acercó a ella, sus ojos celestes brillaron con fuerza.

—¡No sé qué te traes! ¡Pero te vas calmando! —no alzó la voz para no llamar la atención. Nene sólo soltó unas risas.

—¿Qué me vaya calmando? ¿Cómo interpreto eso, Kiriha? —el rubio refunfuñó y se alejó de ella antes de que se le salté el corazón del pecho.

Ya, en serio, ¿esa mujer no podía ser menos evidente? ¿Y tener menos vergüenza? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

El mal humor se le pegó hasta cuando encendió el choque y Ruki dejó un paquete en los asientos de atrás.

—Esta Nene… Se olvidó una prenda. Luego le avisaré cuando llegue a casa —comentó Ruki y notó a su pareja con la cara encendida y bastante serio—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Las ideas se le mezclaron y no tuvo en claro qué decir. Haría un desastre diciendo eso. Él lo iba a parar de alguna forma. Lo que menos quería era llamar al desastre. Él amaba a Ruki. Tenía que frenar a la loca de Nene, sino todo iba a ser un maldito malentendido para nada. La relación con Makino era excelente, ¡esa Nene!

Llegaron a casa, acomodaron las cosas de ella y fue a dar un baño. Kiriha se sirvió algo para beber y estaba el paquete olvidado sobre la mesa. Algo azul sobresalía. Al pasar a su lado para dirigirse al living, notó un sostén de color azul con encaje.

Esto era el colmo.

…

Parecía que se había calmado. No hubo más eventos extraños desde la sesión de fotos. Excepto que el paquete lo vino a recoger la mismísima Nene una tarde, varios meses más tarde, cuando Kiriha y Ruki recién llegaban a casa. Tomaron algo los tres. Kiriha le dirigía miradas algo asesinas a la castaña que ella sabía responder con gentileza. Ruki notó el ambiente tensó y una vez que Amano se fue, consultó por esa actitud tan extraña.

—No es nada —contestó Kiriha—. Nene ha estado… algo más fastidiosa —Ruki lo miró, extrañada y de brazos cruzados.

—Define fastidiosa —pidió.

—Ya sabes, que anda como tonta, risueña… Como se le hubiera metido lo de la idol hasta en la vida diaria. Es fastidiosa —Makino relajó el semblante. Por un momento se le había cruzado una idea rara.

—Nene es así, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de ello —el rubio suspiró.

—Es tu amiga, no la mía —Kiriha se acercó por detrás y abrazó por la cintura a Ruki, quien se sonrojó levemente.

—Ya… —Ruki se dejó llevar por el abrazo de su pareja—. Tú… ¿Viste lo que tenía el paquete?

—¿El de Nene? —Kiriha volvió a sentirse incómodo. ¿No podían dejar de hablar de ella? ¿O es que había algo rato en todo ese asunto incapaz de verlo? Ruki asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Desvió a la de ojos amatistas oscuros de su mente y se centró en las palabras de su compañera. Le besó el cuello dulcemente—. ¿Quisieras habértelo puesto?

—¡N-no! —negó rápidamente, completamente avergonzada. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de su pareja: la observaba con profundidad, como deseándola a través de sus ojos—. Bueno… Los otros días vi en una tienda… uno parecido. ¿Quieres que lo compre?

—Me encantaría verte con eso —contestó Kiriha y la besó.

El color preferido de los dos era el azul… Ambos se amaban, ambos realmente se entrgaban el uno al otro…

¿Entonces por qué Amano ahora comenzaba a irrumpir así en su mente? Comenzó a asustarse cuando esa misma tarde, mientras hacía el amor con Ruki, la castaña aparecía.

Se odió a sí mismo. Se odio mucho, él que era un caballero. Él, que tenía los principios claros….

Los volados rosados irrumpían un poquito, cada día más, en su vida.

¿A dónde iba a parar?

…

Fue a parar a lo más odioso de su odio. A lo más profundo de su corazón. Y él siempre se había considero una persona orgullosa de sí mismo. Una persona a la cual se ponía de ejemplo como "lo mejor". A veces lograba las cosas con ciertas artimañas, pero él lo llamaba estrategia.

¿Y ahora cómo debía llamarse? ¿Idiota? ¿Imbécil? Taiki, su mejor amigo, seguramente dejaría de hablarle apenas se enterara.

Sí, acababa de cometer el pecado de los volados. La lujuria vestida de rosa taladró su mente durante meses, haciendo un trabajo sutil. Pero él tenía la culpa por dejarse llevar. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Su mente estaba nublada y era incapaz de razonar con claridad. Si alguno se enteraba, estaba frito. Nene era una figura muy conocida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría besarla ahí, en el estacionamiento de su trabajo? ¡Salía un fotógrafo de una reviste y se daba por muerto!

—Mh… —canturreó Nene, traviesa. Kiriha se alejó de ella, avergonzado—. Oh, ahora te pones de mal humor.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya basta! —gritó, enfurecido. Nene lo miró algo más seria y suspiró.

—Me gustas —anunció ella, tranquila—. Lo siento, pero realmente hace mucho me gustas. Creo que desde que Ruki nos presentó… Cuando tengo una idea fija, no me la saco hasta cumplirla.

—¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú? —repudió él. Nene se rió.

—¿Qué clase de _novio_ eres tú? —se burló él—. No me besaste con asco, ¿verdad?

Maldita idol del demonio. Pero no estaba mintiendo, que era lo más triste. Se asqueó. Ruki siempre fue sincera con él. Él siempre lo había sido… hasta ahora. Se revolvió el cabello con fuerza, enfadado. Pero por otro lado, era incapaz de parar sus latidos. La castaña se abrazó con suavidad por el brazo.

—Tengo ganas de ir a un lugar más lindo, ¿puedes?

—¡No, definitivamente, no! —Él se alejó con brusquedad y la miró con completa seriedad—. ]¡No me busques más! ¡Corta con esto! —Nene volvió a besarlo con fuerza y no la detuvo hasta que el beso tomó intensidad—. ¡Basta te digo! ¡Basta! — entró en el coche y dejó a Amano, expectante. Realmente estaba loca por ese hombre. Y aunque estimara a Ruki… Lo sentía por ella.

Cuando Kiriha llegó a casa, su humor de perros hizo pelarse con Ruki. Y él no quería hacerlo.

¿O sí?

…

Estaba muy molesto con todo. Con su vida, con él y con Nene. Porque ya no podía dejar pasar un momento en que los ojos lavandas de Ruki se volvieran intensos como los de Nene. Le hería el orgullo. Y como al situación lo superaba, Ruki lo reprendió de manera feroz una noche: si ya no le importaba, que se lo dijera en la cara. Ella no era cobarde y estaba segura que él tampoco. Kiriha quedó mudo y nunca había quedado mudo ante una situación que lo superaba. La pelirroja soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas y se fue.

Fue a la casa materna, donde encontró algo de consuelo en su madre. Luego intentó llamar a Nene, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Nene no estaba cuando ella realmente la precisaba.

Ella estaba cuando le pedían.

Se había empezado a dar cuenta que la amistad con Nene no había sido tan fructífera como ella había notado. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Cuando era una niña de diez, era fría y cerrada como un cubo de hielo. Y eso estaba bien. Se fue ablandando con los ojos, dejándose moldear por el amor, y ahí tenía el resultado.

Siempre debió ser fiel a sus principios: la gente podía ser basura si quería. Nene había intentado por todos los medios hacerla entrar en razón, y Kiriha, con un carácter muy similar al de ella, fue queriendo ser menos estricta con el mundo.

Y justo en ese instante, Nene la llamó. Y en seguida fue a verla para acompañarla.

Por ahí estaba equivocada y sí era su mejor amiga…

Pero aunque la escuchaba, los ojos oscuros de Amano estaban fríos. Fríos como la pequeña Ruki de diez años a la cual bautizaban como la "reina del hielo". Porque Nene sabía manipular a su conveniencia las situaciones. Y estaba logrando todo lo que quería.

Kiriha, solo en el departamento, estaba sentado en una silla, sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba hablar con Ruki, pedirle disculpas, hablar con ella y con Nene, aclararlo todo. Empezar de cero… Pero conocía a la pelirroja y sabía que lo iba a mandar a freír espárragos. Que eso se terminaba si lograba rescatarlo.

Y cuando, ya pasadas las nueve de la noche, se puso de pie e iba a buscar a Makino para charlar, en la puerta, la lujuria rosa apareció.

—No… —empezó él, frío como un dictador.

—Sí, cómo no. Tú también gustas de mí, y lo sé muy bien —ella quería manipularlo. Quería meterlo en su juego, pero no iba a dejarse. No esta vez—. Besas muy rico y quiero…

—¡No gusto de ti! —Recriminó él y la apartó del camino—. No vuelvas a aparecer más aquí, ni en mi vida, ni en la de Ruki, porque no pienso perderla contigo.

—Yo creo… que esto está perdido, Kiriha —ambos voltearon a ver a una Rika fría como un demonio. Pálida como un muerto. El único color que emanaba de ella era su cabello suelto, despeinado y sus ojos lilas, claros y tristes.

Porque los volados de Nene contrastaban con la sencillez de la camisa oscura de Ruki. La lujuria rosada de Amano era una pluma que salía de su espalda, cubierta por alas negras, y había penetrado en el interior de Kiriha con una vehemencia tal que había tardado un montón en quitársela de encima.

El orgullo se había desquebrajado como el cristal. Esos tres habían cavado su propia tumba. La lujuria ajena se pagaba caro… Porque ya, dos lobos solitarios habían vuelto a sus andanadas, ajenas el uno del otro. Lacerados y lastimados.

Mientras las alas negras salieron volando por el cielo, habiendo disfrutado el momento.

Patéticos habían sido y patético era el amor verdadero.

Una zorra amarilla caminaba en un desierto por las noches, no queriendo confiar más en los dragones azules, pues éste, había abierto sus fauces a un demonio prohibido.

OoOoOo

Lamento si hay dedazos. ¡Pero llegué! ¡Cumplí! ¡El evento poliamor resuelto! No vuelvo a escribir basándome en reggaetón XD Me sentí sosa jajajaja.

No espero que les guste. Pero si llegaron a qué, tendrán premio (¿?)

OK, no

¡Gracias y nos vemos!


End file.
